Can't Sleep
by madhatterasylum
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Wayland can't sleep... What happens when they meet at the middle of the night? RATED M. DISCLAIMER: THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.


**A/N: So I updated this story, and added more detail along with making things make more since. Haha, please review at the end(: Criticism is great, so _please_ help me out! No mean comments, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Mortal Instruments, including Jace *SAD FUCKING FACE*, all of it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**XXX**

Jace sat at the piano in Institute's library, drowning in the music and rhythm of how his fingers moved along the keys. He played one of Johann Sebastian Bach's greatest tune, which made demons flinch at the slightest sound. The specific sound when keys were played together made demons cringe where they stood.

Halfway through his melody, his thoughts were interrupted by Clary. He could only think of how it would feel to hold her in his arms, and not just to save her. He wanted to feel her skin on his, feel her breath on his neck..

He pounded at the keyboard in frustration as he messed up, again. Jace slammed his elbows on the keys, creating a loud noise, and laid his forehead into his sweaty palms. He was very irritated. This wasn't the first time he had thought about Clary and screwed up. Clary always found a way to capture his thoughts and whisk him away from what he was supposed, or wanting, to be doing. He always wondered whether or not she would ever like him like he loved her. She had shown some signs of liking, but not often, that he could tell, anyways.

Jace sighed, about ready to re-concentrate, when he heard a sound at the entrance of the library. The creaky noise took him out of his seat quickly, seraph blade in hand. He crept towards the barely opened door. Some light protruded in from the hallway on the other side. His hand cupped the door knob as he pulled it open fast, half-expecting someone to be waiting on the other side. He was surprised to find no one but the empty hallway all around him. Jace scowled at this. _'I'm just being paranoid.'_ Jace thought, _'__I must have forgotten to shut the door when I came in and a small breeze blew it open.'_

He shook his head, still confused, and found that he heard the sound of nails tapping to a beat against a bookshelf.

"Hey." _Clary_. His beloved Clarissa Fray. He knew she really wasn't his, but he wanted her to be. A grin started to sprout at the corner of his mouth, when he realized he couldn't show his real feelings to her. She probably didn't feel the same way. He thought of training and fighting demons, and almost immediately, the smile turned into a serious face.

"Hi." Jace said, spotting her at the corner of his left eye. _'Stupid. Hi? Really, Jace?'_ He was such an idiot at times.

"Are you gonna turn around and talk to me, or continue talking to the door?" She sighed, more sexy than probably intended. Clary was acting strange.

"What are you doing up?" I turned around to finally face her, looking no where else but her bright green eyes.

Clary started to walk forward, grinning as she looked Jace up and down. Her cheeks blushed as she continued to stare at Jace. Clary wasn't the best at being sexy. But now, he was surprised at her sudden confidence. She circled around Jace, her fingers grazing his clothes.

"I couldn't sleep." Clary said. "And I was missing you." Jace's heart felt like it had just met an angel, which he had. His stomach reacted quickly, filling with thousands of fluttering butterflies. This wasn't like the Clary he knew, but he was still enjoying it.

He set his seraph blade back into his belt, trying his best to hide his blush along his deeply set cheekbones.

"No response from _the_ Jace Lightwood? That's new." Jace had been in plenty of situations like this before, or at least where he thought this was going to go, yet he was still so nervous.

Jace smirked. "I was only awing your beauty." He stared at the ground as Clary's boots soon came into view. He lifted his head, eyes meeting with hers once again and becoming lost in her very existence with how close she stood to him. Clary looked down at her hands as she interlocked them with his. He looked down as well, and looked back up to find her already staring into his eyes, whom she also got lost in.

Jace lost track of reality when he felt her lips meet his. Even though they had kissed once before, he almost forgot how soft they were. How well they moved against his, how perfectly they shaped against his...

Jace, now taking the lead, led his fingers up into her tied-back bright red hair. He tangled them in her curls falling more and more into the kiss. Her hands trailed up from her sides to around his neck holding her head to his.

The kissed stayed the same for a few seconds, until Jace's lips parted slightly. Clary caught on, and started to move her lips against his. He sucked on her lip before letting it go. They stopped a minute to catch their breath, but didn't move away from each other.

"If we go any further than this tonight, I won't be able keep my hands off of you. And I don't want you to-" His words were stopped short by Clary's lips. He took this as a yes. This time she licked along Jace's lips while they kissed, asking for permission. Clary somehow kissed him like she had had plenty of practice before. Granting her permission, their tongues collided into each other's mouths.

Jace loved finally being able to try something new with Clary. His hands moved down along her jawline, caressing her sweet face.

Clarys's hands also moved further down, gliding her hands along his side until she reached his hips. Jace flinched slightly at the touch, surprised at her sudden confidence. He didn't want to do anything Clary wasn't okay with, but he thought he might as well experiment while he had the chance.

He moved his hands down past her collar bone, to her small shoulders. He inched towards her breasts slowly every few seconds. Jace realized he was moving slower than he thought when Clary pulled his hands to lay on top of her breasts.

Jace didn't mind that her boobs weren't the biggest he's ever felt, he didn't care. But he admired how much self-confidence she had to move his hand to the sensual area.

He squeezed a little, forcing Clary to breathe out a soft moan from his small touch. Jace rubbed all along her boobs, barely sometimes slipping his pinky's into her neckline of her shirt.

As Clary started to grip onto his shirt, he realized she was wanting more. He wanted to be so much more intimate with her, but, again, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Her hands slid down to the bottom hem of his shirt and ripped it upwards, and over his head. He threw it off his arms and clung back to her, holding her face against his.

Their kiss started to grow more hot and passionate. His lips wanted more, but he had to let Clary have fun, too. So he continued to battle her tongue, and went to lift up her shirt. Jace was surprised she didn't try to cover herself when the shirt was thrown off. But he ignored it.

Unfortunately, Jace could no longer take the wait. He needed her, _yearned for_ her.

Clary moaned loudly as Jace shoved her up against the nearest wall. She loved where this was going just as much as Jace did.

Clary's moans aroused Jace even more, making him go crazy with need. He started to feel every part of her that he could, using this moment while it lasted. Their tongue's danced in each other's mouths, and neither one of them could get enough. Jace tugged on Clary's sweatpants, and then started to pull them down. She pulled her feet out of the ends and then immediately went to work on Jace's jeans. He helped her by pushing them down and pulling his legs out, since they were skinny jeans it was hard to pull them off on your own.

As soon as his pants were on the floor, Clary turned them around so she was up against him on the wall. Jace was going insane with lust, and he pulled her by her ass into him. Clary felt more through his underwear than she would have thought, but she liked it. So she also pushed herself onto Jace, wanting to feel more of what was underneath.

While they kissed, Jace's hands roamed to Clary's back, where he found the clasp of her bra. He undid it quickly, and threw it on the ground. He kissed her once and then put his hands on hers and smiled. She smiled back, looking prideful, and took her hands away slowly. Jace smiled and leaned in to her perky lips.

Before he kissed her, he whispered, "You are perfect, Clary Fray." And then shoved his lips onto hers, feeling her smile against his lips. Jace's hands slid up her stomach to her breasts and felt and kneaded them. She moaned quietly into his mouth, until Jace moved his face away. He went to pull her underwear down, and glanced once more up at Clary, making sure that this was okay. She nodded, half smiling, and Jace pulled them down and stepped away to get a good look at her. He smiled at her perfect body, _'She's so beautiful.'_ He thought. Clary grabbed his hands and pulled him back against her, kissing him again. And then she went for Jace's underwear. She slipped them off, not looking once until they were fully off. She was immediately aroused even more when she saw how big he was, and his boner.

Jace picked her up off of her feet and carried her to a couch, where he laid down on top of her small body, careful not to crush her.

Jace started to play with her already-hardened nipples. And then started to leave a trail of kisses starting at the corner of her mouth. He led down her jaw, down her neck, past her collarbone, and to her breasts. Clary grabbed at his hair as he started sucking on her nipples. While sucking on one, he used his opposite hand to grasp the other one and squeeze. It drove Clary over the edge and she bit her bottom lip. Jace looked up at Clary, only to find her being pleasured. He smiled and continued on, this time with her other boob. Clary realized that she couldn't take it anymore, she _needed_ more. Her hand moved down to grab Jace. He slightly bit down on her nipple in pleasure. She rubbed him, Jace finally moaning.

Clary wanted control now, she pushed Jace off of her, and they ended up on the ground with her sitting on him.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not done yet." They rolled away from the couch as Jace, once more, took control. His hand moved down to her warm spot between her legs. Clary gasped at the sudden pleasure.

"So wet, just for me." Jace smirked as he slid his finger under the lining of her underwear. He pulled it down her legs, not yet looking, but keeping his eyes locked on hers. Clary nodded at him, once he got them down her legs, in permission. He nodded back and looked down at her. Jace was immediately turned on at the sight of her. He smiled up at her and moved down into her. His tongue slipped into her and her back arched up. Jace's tongue flicked in and out of her, and she gripped at his hair with one hand, while dragging her nails across the floor with her other. Jace was making out with her wet folds. And Clary loved the feeling.

Clary moaned in pure ecstasy and Jace smiled against her. He brought his face back slightly and brought his hand up. He inserted two fingers, thrusting into her and rubbing her. Jace could tell that she was ready for more, and he inserted one more finger. Clary's back arched straight up and moaned, almost too loud. Jace thought about how interesting it would be if somebody walked in on them like this, but then the thought left him and he continued on. Her breath picked up when Jace inserted one more finger.

After a minute of pleasure, although she didn't want him to stop, Clary pushed Jace's arm away, also pushing him over.

"My turn." Clary grinned and kissed all the way down his chest, to the spot between his legs. She felt his hard on grow even more hard, just for her. She fit her whole mouth around him, deep-throating him, as if she had done this plenty of times before. At this point, Jace didn't care how unusual it was, it felt amazing. Jace put his hand on her head forcing her down onto him for a second. Clary brought her head back up, leaving him making a "popping" noise. She gripped him and moved her hand up and down on him. Jace moaned and grabbed onto her. She licked up his shaft, and deep throated him once more. Clary put her hand on him, and once again moved up and down him. Jace could no longer handle it, and pushed Clary over.

"Are you ready?" Clary knew what he meant. And she was okay with it. She nodded up at him, and he inserted himself into her. At first, he thrusted in and out of her as slow as he could, then Clary began to move her hips with him, making him go faster. They began to move at a rhythm, growing faster with their pace. Clary bit her lip. She pushed Jace over, still keeping him inside her, and started to ride him. Jace smiled and felt up her body as she did this, he grasped her boobs, making her moan even more than she already was.

Jace moaned when she started moving even faster, but he wanted control once more. He went to push him and Clary over but she wouldn't let him. '_Oh well'_, he thought. Jace orgasmed inside of her, his arms falling to his side, and Clary collapsing on top of him. Clary rolled off of him, cuddling next to him.

"That was amazing…" Clary said breathlessly. She felt Jace nod. Jace reached for a blanket that fell off the couch with them, and pulled it over them. He rolled over, spooning Clary in the process, but she didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep quickly.

XXX

Jace woke up getting kicked in the rear. "Gross, that's what I was hearing last night. You guy are _way_ loud." Jace grimace and looked up at what appeared to be Alec, and cuddled back into Clary, as well as kissing the back of her neck. Jace felt her suddenly cling to him, and then she giggled. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him.

"I slept well last night, did you?" Clary smiled and once more kissed Jace.

"By the angel, guys! Take round two somewhere else, please! I need to study!" Clary laughed and kissed Jace once more.

"Don't look, Alec." Jace looked over at Clary and whispered in her ear, "He's only not asking to join in because he misses Magnus." Clary punched him playfully in the chest and then got up.

"We're changing, so, please, don't look."

"Not planning on it!" Alec was standing over a table looking through books. Clary pulled on her panties first, her bra, and then her shirt. She didn't bother putting on her pants or shoes. She looked over to find Jace only shirtless.

She walked over to him, pulling him against her and whispering into his ear, "The less clothes you put on, the sooner we can have a round two upstairs." She pulled away and winked at him, tugging him by the hand out of the library, also carrying her pants and boots.

"Thank the angel." Alec looked over and saw half-naked Clary and Jace running out of the library laughing. "Nasty!" He threw a book at them, unfortunately missing both their heads. "Nasty…"

**XXX**

**So what do you guys think? I may develop this into a story line later on and include why Clary was acting so weird.. Anyone else curious to know what's up?(:**

**With love,****  
**

_madhatterasylum_**.**


End file.
